Leaving
by The Sanguine Coloured Panther
Summary: After the tragic end of their friends, Embry and Kat are on the run from the Volturi. That isn't the only threat to this strange couple, Kat having to put up with Embry's sudden drinking problem and some old enemies... Part 2 of the Strangest Family Yet
1. Leaving the Scene

Embry opened the door to the somewhat seedy bar his beautiful but miserable imprint was waitressing in. He tried to make her feel better, but he wasn't doing much better himself. Ever since all their closest friends had died in the same tragic incident, and they had to leave their families to go on the run. The Volturi were after them; mainly Kat though, and Embry wouldn't leave her alone. Eventually she stopped mourning her late boyfriend and best friend for long enough to yell at him, go out for a few hours and come back with a job and a place to stay. She had decided that they were staying in this puny town until further notice, although she had informed him he could leave if he wished. He had of course protested, replying that he was going to follow her everywhere and anywhere. She had fallen silent over that and ignored him for a while.

As he walked into the bar, he noticed Kat being her usual stunning self, chatting with some of the customers, being rude to others and downright ignoring the rest. He walked up to the bar and sat on a stool, waiting for some attention. One of the other serving girls sidled up to him and grinned cheekily.

"Hey there." She leant over the bench and twisted her hair around her finger.

"Hello. Can I get a whisky?" He asked. She nodded and started to move away. She turned back and kissed him on the cheek.

"On the house big boy." She moved away and he stared at his hands. When he looked up, Kat was in front of him, behind the counter and pushed a whisky bottle and a shot glass towards him. She glared at him too.

"What?" He mumbled, staring down at his empty glass. He was trying to decide whether to just down his whisky of drink it slowly.

"Didn't figure you the sort to drown your troubles." She retorted sharply.

He shrugged. "Doesn't work for me. Figures the people with the most troubles have to find a new way of relaxing. Can't play golf, can't get drunk, can't sleep around, can't do bloody anything."

Her face softened until he mentioned sleeping around. "What was that before then, with Naomi? Thought you imprinted guys couldn't flirt with other girls."

He gazed blearily at her. "Flirting? Oh...was she flirting with me? It isn't so much we can't as we don't want to, as we don't notice it unless it's really blatant. No point in flirting, we wouldn't want to and we wouldn't want to do anything beyond that." He fell back into his numb state of despair then; except now he had his bottle grasped firmly in his hand and would occasionally take a swing. Kat shook her head and moved back to serving. She knew she was a major part of his depression, first her constant rejection of him then her own despair. She loved him, really did, but Darren had just died, helping her out. She had threatened him into helping and then he died. Killed by her own brother. She shuddered and then gave an apologetic smile to her latest customer.

"Sorry sir. It's a bit cold in here." She smiled politely. The man in his dark clothes, tilted hat and sunnies nodded and waved his hand, dismissing her. She snorted and stalked off. Bastard. She looked back over at Embry and noticed Naomi flirting again. She pounced on him from behind, spun his chair around and kissed him hard on the mouth. She could hear Naomi mutter under her breath as she moved away from claimed territory and could feel Embry's shock. She broke away from him and grinned.

"That's how you stop someone like Naomi." She told him. She regretted it instantly when she saw the brief spark in his eyes vanish. She touched his cheek. "Cheer up pup. You're making _me _sad. Blimey. Come on, my shift's up." She stretched her hands out and took Embry's own in them. He brightened and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair.

He loved her. She was going through just as much as he was and she still managed to keep it together, be her usual self, while he got all depressed and useless.

"I'm sorry Kat. Just...they were my brothers, you know? And now whenever I shift, it's like...silent. Nothing in my head because the rest of the pack is so far away, and I just...I can't...It's so...Urgh." He mumbled into incoherency and she stroked his back.

"Come on, let's go home. You can tell me all about it." She took his hand, whipped her apron over the counter and dragged him outside. He followed meekly.

"Thanks Kat." He whispered. She flashed him a bright smile.

"No problem. You've cheering me up, it's the last I can do to help. Well, not the last, but you get my drift." She winked and her grin turned positively wicked. "I could even probably get you drunk, if I had my kit here. Sad we had to leave it behind when we ran."

It was the first time either of them had mentioned it without an awkward silence. This time, Embry just laughed and replied with a witty retort. They ended up having a full blown fake argument and settling to watch a movie marathon to cheer themselves up, accompanied by a tub of chocolate ice-cream specially fished out of the freezer. For the first time in two months neither of them was mourning their loved ones. They still missed them like crazy, but they were starting to heal. After all, they didn't want to end up like Narele, bitter and cold to even her friends, making her life painful as possible in her grief and then only realising the joy of life hours before it ended.


	2. Leaving the Past behind

At precisely seven pm Kat got dressed and left the door to go to work. She arrived at work at 7.31 as usual. She picked up her apron and started working at 7.35 and by 8 pm she was rushed off her feet serving customers and making drinks. It had to be on a Friday night that Naomi had her day off. She couldn't just wait until a Sunday night. She was probably clubbing with her friends. Kat envied that. Her friends were back home, except El. God, El, so sad, heartbreaking really. Kat shook herself mentally and turned to the newest guy at the bar with a bright, friendly and completely fake smile, before pausing. It was the same bastard from last night. Dark clothes, check, tilted hat, check, sunglasses, check, picture of Embry's dead friend...wait what? She paused as the man straightened and visibly tensed.

"Jacob is dead?" He asked carefully.

She studied him closer. Red hair, probably dyed, designer clothes, expensive glasses, refined way of acting- almost as uptight as El- and overall freaky appearance. Not to mention his perfume and lip-gloss.

"I don't wear perfume or lip-gloss." he snarled.

She grinned. This was more familiar territory. Anyone who grew up in her home town knew how to deal with upstarts like this. "Sweetie, it ain't my issue if you want to look sensitive to your girlfriend. It is my issue if you read my mind, because I will kill you, especially if you do it to...cavalierly." She smirked and winked at him. "Now, what can I do for you?"

He just sat there, rather astonished. She shrugged and moved on.

"Wait!" He grabbed her arm. She froze. The regular down the bar froze. Then the entire club froze as the massive guy who visited this Kat girl occasionally spotted the scene.

Embry had been out to look for a job. He felt bad about Kat doing all the work around the house, earning all the money, while he just moped. So he went to look for a job. After spending a good hour wandering around in the different clubs and discovering no-one needed a bouncer, he decided to visit Kat. He paused before he walked in; a familiar scent was in the air, so he kept on his toes. It was vampire, but he wasn't sure if it was good vamp or not. When he opened the door he started to quiver in rage. A bloodsucker was sitting there, with his filthy hands on _his_ imprint. He was about to rip the leech away and into pieces when he noticed Kat glaring at the guy, and then she smashed a bottle over his head. As the guy cursed, his hat came off; revealing the head of one Edward Cullen, and the familiar scent infused with vampire came into play. Bella Cullen, previously Bella Swan, walked out of the ladies toilet –why she was in there was completely beyond Embry- and noticed the picture in front of her.

"Bella, love, it isn't my fault." Edward pleaded while fishing pieces of glass out of his precious hair. Bella tried to be suave about it and settled for sulky as she glared at him. Kat by this point had noticed Embry- who was staring dumbfounded at Bella and Edward- and settled under his limp arm. She pushed herself up to whisper in his ear.

"Why are vampires looking for Jake?" She asked. Embry snapped out of it and led her over to the couple.

"Good question. Kat, this is Edward and Bella. They are...friends of the tribe, sort of. Not really. Not anymore." He mumbled the last part. Kat raised an eyebrow while getting back behind the counter and whipping up more drinks.

"Right...because that made so much sense. Do you want a drink pup? I am still on shift and I'm guessing the vamp couple don't drink." She threw Embry a whisky bottle and started mass making lagers.

"Correct, but how did you know?" Edward enquired.

She laughed bitterly. "My brother is...was one. The Volturi..." She trailed off unhappily. Embry rubbed her hand and offered the bottle, causing her to smirk.

"You know about the Volturi?" Bella asked, obviously shocked.

"We stole a phone from them. Apparently they want to turn me, and Embry wasn't about to let that happen so...boom! We haven't looked back yet." She turned away.

Embry looked at Edward, ignoring Bella. "What's up for you then?" He asked, if somewhat bleakly. Edward sighed.

"Turned Bella a while ago. Came back when we found out she had such good control. Couldn't find you, Jacob or...Paul I think it was. Sam told us you left with Paul's imprint a while ago, never came back. Apparently Paul's imprint's brother rang and told Sam that you might not be coming back. So we decided to look for you. We have all the time in the world and Bella doesn't want to start up school again anyway."

"Too boring." She added.

Embry nodded. "We had a bit of a run in. Narele...god, Narele...she was...so..." he trailed off, at a loss for words. Bella frowned.

"Broken." Kat supplied quietly. "Like a doll of a baby that has fallen so very far. Shattered beyond repair but someone fixed her so she looks normal, but she could never really live again. Did her good to meet Paul. Did me good. Not so sure about Darren, or Jake, but it did us good."

Bella straightened at the mention of her old friend. "So...what happened?"

"Your boyfriend didn't say?" Kat asked. Bella shook her head. "Jacob Black is dead. Killed by a vampire." she told them bitterly.

Bella gasped and hid into Edward, who closed his eyes. Embry took a swig from his bottle.

"With a gun too. My own brother. They were meant to take me and Narele in. Didn't know that before of course. Would have taken back-up if we did."

"Wouldn't have bothered. Randolph had his imprint, he was happy." Embry muttered.

"We needed to. Arcas wasn't in good hands, and Murphy never would have stopped until he got us." Kat retorted.

Embry just growled softly and took a swig of his bottle. Kat nudged his shoulder and moved on along the counter. Edward frowned.

"You seem rather...odd for an imprinted couple." He said, cautiously, trying to be diplomatic. Embry scoffed and leant forward. "She doesn't want me to be lovey-dovey. She's still in mourning for her late boyfriend. She won't let me love her." He grumbled, as silently as possible. Edward laughed.

"I know what she's thinking, remember? She wants to be loved. She had lost a lot recently, hasn't she? You could help her a little more. I think you should go back to La Push."

Embry sighed. "The Volturi will be watching for us there. I don't want to kick start a war. Besides, she doesn't want to go."

"I'll talk to her? Tell her that you need to tell Jake's dad and sisters in person." Bella suggested. Embry laughed loud enough for the human patrons of the bar to hear. He lowered his voice again.

"She liked Paul better. But yeah, that might work. How'll we get back? I haven't got the energy to run like I did before."

"We brought the Volvo." Edward informed him, somewhat smugly. Embry rolled her eyes.

"I'll put it to her tonight. She'll probably be pissed, but I don't care at this point. I'm gonna die if I live like this for much longer. My imprint hates me, my family is dead or far away and I haven't become a wolf in so long I feel like I can't do it anymore."


	3. Leaving Mistakes

Kat sighed. She had finished her shift a good half an hour ago and Embry was still chatting with his damned leech friends about Jake and Paul. Bella had said something about how Paul had tried to attack her once and Jake had defended her and all Kat could think was how much she wanted to hug Paul right now. She wanted them back, Paul and El, Jake, Ran, Arcas, even Darren or Anthony. Paul would be keeping El far away from these vampires, so they could go home and she could have a bath, Jake would be including _her_ so she wouldn't be so bored, Ran and Arcas would be attacking them or ignoring them, Darren would be fawning over her and Anthony would be ignoring them and organising business. She couldn't believe the wolf that had supposedly imprinted on her was ignoring her in favour of the bloodsucker he was sworn to protect her from. _That doesn't just apply to them killing me! _She wanted to scream at his oblivious face, _it mean protecting me from their stupid sympathetic glances, their mind-reading and goddamned distracting you so I can't go home! _She knew Edward was listening- honestly that boy was as open as a convertible, and as rude as a teenage Narele- but couldn't care less. After another five minutes of mental ranting, she walked up behind Embry, stole his keys, and drove home before he even turned around. _Damn drunk,_ she thought viciously.

Embry cautiously stepped into their small home, thankful of his lock-picking skills. Kat was sprawled on the floor in a way that made his heart clench as he ran to her side. Her pulse was steady, she just was tired. Really tired. For the first time, he noticed the dark bags under her eyes, her much skinnier frame- almost like Narele- and her new wrinkles on her forehead. He sighed and moved to the kitchen. For a few minutes he made her a cup of hot chocolate and a bowl of her favourite minestrone soup. He balanced them on a tray which he placed on the bedside table in her room before carrying her carefully in there, dressing her in her favourite pyjamas and tucking her in. it was a cold night, so he lit the fire across from her bed. He gently shook her awake.

"Mmmhmmm, leave me alone..." she mumbled. His heart panged but he resolutely stroked the side of her face. When that failed to wake her- or really she was pretending to be asleep, he could tell- he grabbed a hair brush and sat beside her, brushing her hair into a soft sheen. She blearily opened her eyes and stared at him for a moment. He smiled at her, his love shining in his eyes. He turned away for a second and she tried to compose herself. Honestly, it wasn't everyday you woke to a gorgeous hunk brushing your hair while you are sitting in bed in your favourite pyjamas, with the fire blazing, after a hard day at work and him ignoring you. When he turned back, she gasped. He made her _dinner_ with _hot chocolate_. This boy was seriously giving mixed messages. She stared at the tray for a good moment while he settled it so she could eat, and then turned to him, fixing her steely glare squarely on his face. He squirmed a bit.

"I feel really, really bad. I've been neglecting you ever since we met really. I've been a horrible imprint, and you do deserve better. You deserve everything, and I haven't even been attempting to give you that. I've just been wallowing in my stupid pointless depression. If Randolph could semi-function, even if he was a wolf for however many year, after losing the light of his life, then I can definitely live happily as long as I have you. I am sorry for how I've been treating you, I'm sorry about everything and even though this can't fix any of it, I hope it is a small, tiny step in the direction I want to head in." He rambled on, his eyes pleading with her, his hands writhing in each other. She smiled gently.

"Thanks." Was all she said as she began to dig into the food, occasionally moaning at the taste. It had been ages since she'd had food that was actually proper food, let alone food someone else had made for her. His smile grew wider and wider as she ate and when she passed the bowl to him, he kissed her hand before disappearing towards the kitchen. She smiled at his sudden embarrassment after that, and drunk her hot chocolate slowly. He rubbed her free hand as she slowly fell asleep, and she slept brilliantly and undisturbed.

When Kat got up, she headed straight for the bathroom to wash last night's alcohol and vomit smell off her skin. She hated working at the stupid bar, hated the patrons, hated the tiny apron and the almost compulsory miniature black dress. She hated the music, the bands, the lights – or lack of- the late nights, the long shifts and the pitiful pay. But most of all she hated not being around normal Embry. In the bar Embry was drunk, jealous or a combination of the two. The rest of the time he could be utterly adorable, like last night. Making her dinner, tucking her in, brushing her hair, Jesus he was sweet. She decided then and there she was quitting the bar and never letting him in one again. Ever.

Embry sat in the living room fiddling with an envelope from Sam. it told him to come home for the Official Tribal Goodbye to Jacob and Paul, and the unofficial talk he had to have with Billy and Paul's mother. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair. It was getting stupidly long now, down to his shoulders. He hadn't been bothered to cut it and was contemplating it now.

"Don't even think about it. You look great, and the hair is gorgeous." Kat's semi-annoyed, semi-amused voice drifted around him like beautiful music. He shifted around as fast as he could on the flat sofa, and stared at her. She was beautiful, as always, but this morning she looked different. Better, happier.

"You look...amazing." He stuttered.

She grinned. "I have a solution to what you said last night." She told him, proud infused through her voice. He blinked.

"What?" she could always make him feel out of the loop, he mused.

"I'm quitting work. You are only ever a prat when either of us is there, so if I'm not working there you won't be a prat. Oh, and I'm not letting you go anywhere near a bar ever again. I don't care what I have to do."

He sighed in pretend exasperation and nodded slowly.  
"I suppose I can live with that, as long as you amuse me." He looked over her flirtatiously. She grinned at his reaction and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and moved away before he could react. He groaned and reached for her. She giggled as she moved away, and he sighed at the idea he had to put across to her. She moved back to him, her brow furrowing already. He smoothed her faint wrinkles with his broad thumb and passed her the letter before pulling her down next to him and laying his head in her lap and burying his face in her hands. She read it silently.

"Okay, so do you want me to pack now, or after you've finished nuzzling my hands? I will need them." She asked lightly, clearly amused at his evasion antics. He loved this woman.


	4. Leaving the Bar

Edward knocked on the door of the tiny house Embry and Kat were currently abiding in. Bella wanted to, but he would hardly let her do anything since she was still adjusting to the vampire strength she was now endowed with. She was more likely to knock down the door than gently tap it.

"Hello?" A sleepy Kat opened the door. Her beautifully curled auburn hair was completely messed up, and her pyjamas were reduced to track pants and a tank top with a large picture of a butterfly. Edward blinked before extending his hand with a polite smile.

"I don't believe we were formally introduced yesterday." He said.

She smirked. "You are always gonna be Lipstick to me sunshine."

He frowned and was about to retaliate when Embry hugged Kat from behind, looking impeccable compared to her morning scruffiness. She turned her smirk to him before moving away.

"I'm gonna get dressed. You three have fun gossiping. See ya Lipstick, Dipstick." She swaggered off into her bedroom.

Edward and Bella gaped. Embry laughed lightly. "Yeah, she's like that when she's in a good mood. I remember when she first made fun of me, when we met. Anyway, we were planning to leave for La Push this morning, in about...half an hour. We're all packed and I told her you'd be happy to spot us a lift. I was right, yeah?"

Edward could only nod mutely. Bella was clinging to his arm and gazing around. Whenever he tried to move the arm she had attached herself to, she clung harder.

"Sorry, Bella is having problems with...her humanity and general social etiquette at the moment." He apologised.

Embry shrugged. "I don't care. We aren't friends with you, I just want to say. We may be accepting charity, but that's because we have no dignity left at this point. No olive branch here. I know you don't care about us, merely about Jake, and that's only what Bella thought he was like, not the actual him. We just wanna get home, okay?"

"Fine." Edward seemed stunned. Kat scoffed inwardly as she kissed Embry's cheek and passed him her suitcase. _He clearly doesn't get totally slammed like that very often._ She thought, oddly proud of her guy. Embry sensed this and took the opportunity to kiss her quickly. She grinned at him and slipped into the car.

Kat hummed happily during the several hours long ride. She could see Edward tensing more and more as she flung thoughts at him, all with the underlying song she was humming. She couldn't remember the whole song so she just thought of that bit over and over again on endless repeat. Her thoughts were rather petty and malicious.

_Lipstick, dipstick, shit-lick, nitwit, spit-thick, big-twit, tiny-d-_

"ENOUGH!" Edward bellowed, turning to look at Kat, Bella taking over the wheel.

Embry growled. "Watch who you're yelling at!" He snapped back, contorting his body to try and protect her.

"Between her insults and your sappy love-dumb musings, it's lucky I haven't gone completely insane."

"That's debateable." Kat muttered, somewhat distracted by what Embry might have been thinking. Edward's glare increased by tenfold and she sighed.

"We've been driving for hours. What else can I do?"

"Try not commenting on the size of my...my..."

"What?" Embry snarled. She smirked.

"Manhood?" She suggested cheekily, moving to pinch Edward's cheek. He moved to grab her hand, suddenly being barred by Embry's arm.

"Touch her and die leech." He growled. She leant into his side and kissed his massive bicep lightly. He stopped shaking and wrapped his arm around her.

"You can go back to insults and death threats now you two." Edward said, returning to the wheel.

"What did you say to him?" Embry whispered into Kat's hair. She giggled.

"Lipstick, dipstick, shit-lick, nitwit, spit-thick, big-twit, tiny-d-"

"Kat!" Embry interrupted, laughing at her resulting pout. "No man likes to be insulted like that, even if he is made out of stone."

"He isn't a man though. Lipstick and mascara all the way." She argued.

"He is a man." Bella said, talking for the first time. "You know he saved me by infusing his venom into my heart after I got hit by a car. Then he killed the men driving, but I forgave him, because I love him." They smiled at each other.

Kat scoffed. "He injected some saliva into your body, killed some civilians and that makes him a man and even slightly lovable how?"

Embry launched into a coughing fit. Edward and Bella ignored her. She sighed. It was a long trip.

"Are we there yet?" She asked. Embry groaned into her hair.

"Please no." He grumbled. She giggled and he instinctively buried his face deeper, wrapping his arms tightly around her middle.

"I just want to know how many hours." She replied, rubbing his back slowly. He fell silent.

"One hour, less if I am allowed to speed outrageously." Edward told her amicably.

She laughed. _No hard feelings then Lipstick? I was just bored, and one day I'll show you what I did to Embry when we met. _"Feel free then. I used to ride in horse races. And I used to drive in drag races."

"No hard feelings." He agreed. "How fast did you go?"

"On horseback? No idea, but fast. In the car? 200 kilometres, probably more." She shrugged. He grinned.

"Rosalie would love you."

"I had to leave my baby behind. El used to upgrade her all the time, like a constant project. Fastest car in the state, maybe country. Anthony wouldn't let me enter the nationals."

"I'm sure Rosalie would love to help you enter it." Edward offered eagerly. Kat frowned.

"First, who is Rosalie? Second, why are you so enthusiastic about getting me and her together?"

"Rosalie is his bitch sister. Loves cars, thinks she's the best thing in the world, awesome husband. He's trying to get her another friend." Bella answered calmly.

"I am not!" He protested.

"I don't mind." Kat said. "She sounds cool."

"Sounds like Leah." Embry muttered. Edward glanced back through the mirror sympathetically.

"We could start a racing team." Kat suggested. Embry and Edward laughed.

"A vamp and a werewolf working together?" They scoffed. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Prove me right why don't you." Kat sniped back, leaning back onto Embry and starting to play a thumb war with him.

"Cute Kitty." Edward remarked.

_Oh shut up Lipstick._


	5. Leaving the Vamps

Kat stepped elegantly out of the car, leaving Embry to carry their bags as she looked around Narele's old home.

"We had better be going now. Sam only let us on your land to drop you off." Edward told them with a wry smile. Kat gave him a hug, causing him to freeze and Embry and Bella to snarl, first at Kat and Edward then at each other. Kat smirked.

_Have fun with her now Lippy. Tell your sister to ring me. I'll see if I can get my baby shipped over Maybe she can help me. I don't know, but we could work something out._

Edward nodded and hugged her back briefly. Bella hissed and stormed back to the car. He cringed.

"Thanks Kitty. Good bye Embry." He followed his wife back to the car. Kat smirked at waited a moment.

"Bella! Check for some Lipstick!"

A growl resounded through the small clearing before Edward sped off. Embry sighed and massaged the back of his neck in frustration. Kat held her arms out for a hug. He stepped back wrinkling his nose.

"Sorry beautiful. You smell like vamp. And you hugged him!" Embry pouted. Kat groaned.

"To annoy Bella! Geez. I'm going to have a shower; you should call your pack. I'll make lunch. They can bring the imprints."

Embry paused. "You aren't going to corrupt anyone, are you?"

"Probably." She winked and moved away, ignoring his low groan of distress.

_Embry! _A chorus of welcomes was awaiting him. He ran until he caught up with the whole pack-excluding Paul and Jacob- in a large meadow. Sam nosed him gently.

_What happened? Why can't we hear everything?_

_You all remember Narele's wolf right? _They nodded. _He taught me how to block my mind. Only thing is it doesn't work if anyone else knows about it. So sorry guys, but I can't teach you. Maybe if we're about to get attacked by mind reading vamps or something._

_We heard that with Edward. Is he the one you're thinking of? _Quil asked slyly, nudging his best friend.

_I'm not worried about him and Kat. I'm worried she'll piss of Bella so much that she'll be ripped to shreds. That's why I want her to befriend Rosalie. Bella is clearly frightened of her. _

Embry paused. _You guys are coming around for lunch right? I don't want Kat to feel unloved._

Quil collapsed in laughter. _Whipped!_

_No, she and El come from a special brand of family. El was harder, more dangerous, as our great Alpha could tell you. If you annoyed her, she wouldn't show it, but you would feel it. Kat is different. Before the event, she made poisons for Anthony's use and she was more likely to tell you if she was sad or angry. Now she is becoming like Narele, and I don't want that. We need to show her life can go on after your best friend and boyfriend die on the same day._

Everything was quiet. _I'll bring Claire around...12. I couldn't think of anything to do today anyway._

_I want to meet her. _Leah piped up. Everyone looked at her, mentally and physically. She shrugged.

_She seems pretty with it. I like her. And the idea of drag racing seems kinda fun. _

_How did you get that out of my well protected head? _Embry demanded.

_Leah's a virus. She can read everyone. _Quil sniggered. Leah snarled at him angrily.

_I'm a woman. We do that. _She retorted. He laughed.

_Really? She-wolf maybe. _He replied. She howled in pain and ran off. Sam snarled at Quil, who quailed.

_Way to hit a sore spot dude. _Jared said. Quil quivered under everyone's glare until Embry noticed something.

_Did Leah go to Narele's old place? To see Kat?_

Kat was dressed and cooking a massive tureen of beef soup when a half naked, very distressed and amazingly good looking young woman ran into her house and collapsed sobbing on her (or Narele's really) couch.

"You alright there?" She asked, turning down the heat and moving towards her. She looked up and laughed self-depreciatively.

"I must look like an idiot." She said, trying to curb her tears.

"I wouldn't worry about it. From what I can see, you look like Leah, so I can guess spending enough time with those prats would give you lots of reason to dissolve into tears. Do you want me to get you a shirt?"

Leah blinked at the subject change, looked down, blushed and then nodded. Kat moved away and when she came back, Leah was composed and tough as steel, Embry was stirring the soup and a bunch of unfamiliar teenagers wearing cut-off jeans were messing up El's old living room. Kat glared and one boy jumped up. He was sweet looking, maybe 15 years old. She smiled at him.

"You can sit back down darling. I like you." he offered a bright smile before sitting down next to Leah.

"Most people do. That's Seth, my little brother." Leah told her with a friendly smile, slipping on the offered shirt. Kat returned it to both of them and moved onto the biggest guy there.

"You there."

He shrunk back. None of the wolves could believe it. Sam, the almighty leader, was scared of an imprint. Kat grinned.

"You're the one El got at, aren't you?"

He nodded. She stuck out a hand. "I'm Kat. If I hurt you, it'll be a lot sneakier. Or I'll run you over. I don't beat guys up. Unless they like it like that." She winked and the beautiful lady behind Sam, until now unnoticed, frowned. Kat's grin widened. "And you are the wonderful Emily. I've heard a lot about you. Nice to know it's mostly true. I know El said she'd tell you about her scars, and I'll keep that promise for her one day, but until then, you've got to wait. God know I did. Nice scars by the way. Painful looking, easily made, easily fixed. Call me if you want a lotion. Not now, I haven't got my kit. Later though." Leaving the pack thoroughly confused, Sam thoroughly pissed off and Emily thoroughly excited, not to mention Leah's wide grin and Claire's amusement, she sauntered off to join her wolf in the kitchen.


	6. Leaving for Lunch

Leah burst out laughing as soon as Kat was gone.

"She's awesome. Screw you guys, I'm hanging with her. Honestly, the look on your faces..." She jumped up and followed Kat out. Sam looked at where Leah left to, then at his pack, and then at his imprint who was beginning to cry.

"Em, don't cry, please don't." He begged. Jared laughed, taking a break from kissing Kim in the corner, Quil made funny faces at them for Claire's amusement, and Seth, Brady and Collin all got bored and started rifling through Narele's DVD collection.

"I'm not sad, but I just want them gone, you know?" She whispered. He collected her into his arms.

"Yeah, I know." He murmured back. "I know."

"Kat, I love you. Ditch Embry and move in with me." Leah proclaimed upon her arrival in the kitchen. Embry growled but Kat threw out her arms.

"I would dearest, but my wolf is so smoky. Besides, who'd kill the spiders?" She replied, just as dramatically.

Leah sighed. "I suppose so. By the way, I love the racing idea. I'm not sure about the vamp bit, but Jake taught Seth a bit about cars, so I know more, as usual. I could help." The tall native woman sniffed. "I miss Jake and Paul. Paul was so good for a fight, and Seth idolised Jacob."

Kat stiffened. "Paul was pretty mellow when I met him. He stayed by El's side the whole time, slept on her lap, and had a slumber party with her." Embry silently wrapped his arms around her shaking torso. Leah nodded.

"Imprinting changes them. Do you know my story?" Kat shook her head. Leah glanced at Embry, who shrugged.

"Wasn't mine to tell Leah. Thought it could be you or Sam."

Leah's eyes glistened. "Thanks Embry. Come on Kat, I'll tell you a tale of sadness that ends in happiness," She laughed bitterly. "for almost everyone, while your boyfriend feeds the pack."

Kat nodded. "Save us some pup." She linked arms with Leah and dragged her away.

Embry called out to his pack and began serving up the food. He groaned as Jared and Quil exchanged glances.

"Do you reckon we can get Embry in a little apron so cook more often? He could join Kim and Emily in the kitchen, like a good little housewife." Quil sniggered. Jared nodded until he caught Kim's eye.

"Good little housewives then?" She crooned dangerously. Jared cringed back but Quil grinned.

"Hell yeah." He said. Claire giggled.

"Hmmm, good little housewives might go join Embry in the kitchen." Emily suggested. Kim nodded and they stood up. Quil smirked at the enraged Sam and Jared until Emily turned back to pick up Claire and winked at him.

"She has to learn, doesn't she?"

He frowned. "Emily..."

She shook her head. "Nice try Quil. See you later."

After they left Sam and Jared glared at Quil who tried to look for sanctuary with Colin, Brady and Seth. He knocked them over and soon they were wrestling on the floor, close to phasing.

"SAM ULEY!" Kat screamed. Embry rushed to her side, only to see her glaring at Quil.

"Kat, that's Quil." He whispered. She moved her glower onto him and watched him quiver in angry satisfaction.

"I know. But if that sorry excuse for an alpha can't control his pups, they won't be allowed in her and I'll go visit Lipstick and Butt-lick." She growled. Embry stiffened before frowning and moving onto laughter.

"Butt-lick? Classic." He wiped his eyes. She grinned.

"I thought so. So...Sam, tell your pack if they break anything, I'll replace it using their limbs and hide."

Quil leapt up quickly, snatching Claire off a distracted Emily. Leah by this point was sitting casually on the arm rest of the couch, swinging her keys around her fingers rapidly.

"Can we go now?" She asked. Kat nodded, grabbing her long purple jacket from nowhere.

"Sure. To yours, then Lipstick's? Seth, you want a ride?" Kat grinned at the somewhat terrified boy. He nodded. Embry grabbed Kat's arm.

"You are going to visit the vamps?" He asked. She glared at his hand on her and spun around and left without saying another thing. He sighed as he heard Seth and Leah's howls and felt Kat leave his enhanced imprint senses area.

"Dude, you are so screwed. She's pretty scary." Quil commented.

"Haven't you got patrol or something?" Embry snapped back, surprising everyone around him. He used to be very mellow and usually was Quil's silent right hand man. An outburst was something new. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I need a drink."

Sam removed the bottle from Embry's claw like hands. He didn't even know wolves could get drunk.

"It took lots of experimenting to work out what could work on me." Embry muttered. "We had problems back at the pub. She hated me you know. For a while. Used to work in this filthy little pub with all these creepy guys. She wouldn't let me love her. Thought it was her fault her boyfriend died."

He looked blearily up at Emily who was rubbing his shoulders.

"Doesn't she know any man would walk into hell itself for her? I would. Again and again, just to see her smile, just to bring back that spark. I only see it when she's bugging someone. I'd even walk into hell to bring back Darren, because then she'd be happy. I'd kill myself to make her smile. She's so alone, so sad. What can I do to help my love, my light, my goddess. I'd do anything, even let her visit those vampires. I don't like it, but if she wants to I couldn't even lift a hand to stop her. But I did now she hates me even _more_. Why do I keep messing up? I'm so sorry Kat, beautiful Kat. I love her you know." He collapsed, asleep, onto his folded arms.

Sam lifted him up and carried him to the spare bedroom. Emily clicked the stop button on her voice recorder. There was no way she'd let Embry say that and Kat still reject him. It was just cruel. And she was going to throw out all his alcohol.


	7. Leaving Differences

Leah sped up the Cullen driveway, laughing at some inane comment of Kat's. Seth had only been persuaded to leave them alone by the reminder that Leah could protect Kat if something went wrong, and Leah would call out if she needed help. They had stopped off at Leah's place to pick up some new clothes for her, and her car.

_Hey Lipstick, get your sister to answer the door. _Kat yelled out mentally. Leah glanced over at her.

"Holy shite Kat, you okay?" She demanded at the glazed over look in her friend's eyes. Kat tuned back into the physical world and nodded.

"Yeah I'm cool. Just telling Lipstick something."

Leah smirked slightly. "Cute nickname."

Kat grinned proudly. "Doesn't it look like he's wearing lipstick? Does to me. Between him and Licker they are gonna give me so much material."

Leah laughed freely, feeling happier than she had in years.

They knocked on the door and a perfectly good looking blonde answered.

"What?" She demanded. Kat smirked.

"Lipstick wanted to palm you off onto me. I want to go car racing and apparently you're the talent in this family." she replied smoothly.

Rosalie was stunned. Leah laughed.

"You have such a way about you. I feel sorry for Lipstick and Licker now." She easily adopted the nicknames. Rosalie laughed slightly.

"You mean Edward and Bella? I like it. I'll help you out. Do you have a car?" She asked. Kat could practically hear the jaws dropping in the house. Leah could.

"I did, but I had to leave it behind when I fled my hometown. Might get it sent over, might buy a new one. You wanna be a member of my racing team? I'm the driver, you're my mechanic, Leah is..." she looked stumped.

"A spare." Leah offered effortlessly. Rosalie glared at her for a moment.

"A wolf, seriously?" She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think so."

"You have similarly sad stories." A smooth voice from behind her cut in.

"Shut up Lipstick." She retorted, turning back to Leah. "What happened to you?"

"My boyfriend, love of my life, left me for my cousin and I can't have kids because I inherited a hereditary male gene that turns me into a wolf and destroys my clothes. I can't ever get close to a guy because I will outlive him or kill him or fall in love with someone else and I can't move away from here because I can't work to afford it." She waited a moment. "What's your story?"

Rosalie smiled sadly. "I was brought up to be a trophy daughter, then wife. Got raped to death by my fiancé, and turned into a vampire so I can't have kids either. I do have Emmett though." She smiled more happily this time.

"Thanks babe!" A voice called out, this time more teasing. Leah nodded solemnly.

"So we all good now?" Kat asked. "Or do you want to hear my somewhat less depressing life history?"

Rosalie turned to her. "Sure."

"I got brought up by the mafia of my hometown. My brother used to be a hit-man and then disappeared after breaking my best friend and almost killing her. My boyfriend hated my family and career. I am an alchemist and I make poisons. Two months ago my best friend and my boyfriend got killed by said brother, who also died, not to mention my best friend's mother, dog, Paul and Jacob. All because the Volturi want to turn me and Narele into vamps. No offense, but an imprint would rather die. I'd rather die anyway really." She shrugged. All was silent.

"You don't have any clothes?" The voice that responded to Rosalie before called out, before a loud cracking noise and an "ow!"

"I can help with that!" A small, perky, dark-haired vampire appeared in front of them. "I love getting people clothes." She grabbed Leah's hand and dragged her away.

Rosalie turned to Kat. "You wanna go car shopping?"

Leah caught up with Kat and Rosalie, guided by Alice. She managed to get out wearing dresses, insisting she was Kat's bodyguard, but now she had a suitcase for of leather and lycra body suits.

"Hey Leah. Hey Perk. Me and Heels are thinking about this one." Kat waved at them, indicating a battered Jaguar. It was pretty cool for an old car, Leah thought, low down, big windows, and a good shape.

"You gonna completely redo the engine then? Just use the shell?" She asked. Rosalie nodded thoughtfully.

"I thought so. I'll teach you a bit if you want." She offered.

"Thanks." Leah nodded.

"Can I make the outfits? Like a team costume?" Alice started bouncing on the spot. Kat nodded.

"Where are we going to keep it? We'll probably have a few cars." She mused. Rosalie glanced at Alice.

"I'd suggest our garage, but Teeth wouldn't like it." She said. Leah grinned wolfishly.

"Teeth?" She asked. Rosalie shrugged non-committedly.

"I thought Leah was more of a Bite." Kat said, winking at her. Leah laughed.

"Why don't we build a garage?" Alice suggested.

"Good idea Perk. That can be mine and Bite's job. You are on costume detail and Rosalie is getting parts. I'll come around when we're done." They shook on it and the vamps drove home. Kat bought the second hand car for a stupidly low price before driving it home with Leah pushing from behind.

"We'll never finish on time." She groaned. "And we can't ask the boys for help."

The Garage was, at the moment, a beautifully made floor, nailed down polished floor boards with special ruts for the cars to do on. It was designed to fit three cars at maximum, and two motorbikes. There was a kitchenette and a toilet build into the back, at least the floor was designed that way. Leah was currently using her werewolf strength to hoist up the last wall with a pulley designed and made by Kat. Kat was sawing her wood for the walls, and they still were waiting on the delivery of the sheet metal for the roof, and the concrete mixer for the driveway.

"You seem to be doing well." Rosalie commented. Kat reminded herself to be careful as she put down her saw and turned around.

"You've done your jobs then?" She asked lightly. Rosalie laughed.

"The parts will be here soon. For two days work you've done well. You need help with setting up the walls?" She offered. Leah nodded. Rosalie and Leah seemed to have developed a strange friendship, an understanding of the pain they've been through. Kat got it as well, but Rosalie and Leah loved teasing each other, since they were the bitches of their own families.

With Rosalie's help, they had finished putting the wall up by the lunch break. Kat was nailing her boards in place while Rosalie charmed the supplier of the cement mixer and the sheet metal dealer and Leah began her massive lunch. By the time Kat started lunch; she'd created some privacy for the kitchen and toilet. Alice was going to install the plumbing and electricity, since Esme had been teaching her how to. Rosalie continued with the walls while the wolf and human ate.

"Kat." Emily was waiting for her as she came home. She had been admittedly ignoring Embry, but he had grabbed her after his friends were destroying her dead friend's house. Emily sighed.

"Please Kat, he's a wreck. Just listen to this. It took me three hours to find all his alcohol, but this was recorded when he first got drunk."

She pressed play and left it in Kat's hands, leaving her alone with the sound of Embry's heart broken ramblings.

_**I hate to break the mood I so wonderfully set there, but I seem to notice that people who hold back more chapter for reviews actually get them. I got a grand total of 21 reviews for Meetings, and I put a lot of work into that, so I'm thinking, should I not put effort in and not be disappointed, or write for myself? If I write for myself it will go in the direction I want, and I may kill off everyone again, or not bring Narele and Paul back or do something equally cruel. Trust me, I wouldn't mind writing that, but I feel like you guys would.**_

_**If you think about the time difference between how long it takes you to read and write a small review, compared to how long it takes me to write the chapters, I might stop making them as long. I don't know how to get a response from you guys. **_

_**Now I've chewed you out, I feel better and worse, so I can get back to writing. **_

**_Sorry about that, I'm just feeling unloved._**


	8. Leaving Anger

Embry stepped inside his new home and was immediately arrested by the strange scent of salt and water, mixed so it could only be...tears. But the only person in the house was Kat. Why would she be crying? She seemed perfectly happy prancing around with her vamp friends and Leah. He had woken up in Emily's spare room, with the stale stench of alcohol clinging to his wrinkled clothes and had paused only to shower, anxious to run home and check how much he had drunk. And to escape from Emily's wrath. She was prone to scolding them for bad behaviour and he wasn't sure where getting so wasted he couldn't remember a thing scaled on her anger charts.

He carefully climbed the stairs and tiptoed into Kat's bedroom. They weren't at the sharing point yet. He was frozen by the sight of Kat, dressed only in one of his t-shirts, cuddling her knees and sobbing her heart out. Her hair was a mess, and she was gripping a voice recorder. It had long since run out of battery, he could tell by the slow beeping noise. She suddenly noticed it too, throwing the thing against the wall with such anger he paused in his light treading towards her. He was scared of her, yes she could hurt him, but she might anger him so much he hurts her, and he could never forgive himself of that. It was too late to run now though, he mused, as Kat turned to see him. Her eyes widened and new tears glazed over her beautifully expressive hazel eyes. All they expressed now was sadness and anger. He rushed t her side, stroking her hair, murmuring to her softly, but she ripped herself away from him, gesturing towards the now very possibly broken recorder. He stared blankly at it, hurt by her rejection.

"Emily gave it to me. You got drunk after I left that night. She told me to listen to it, and you were talking and you said..." She dissolved into helpless tears again and he felt like punching himself. He had no idea what he said, he had been drowning his tears every night since she started to ignore him, but he must have said something truly horrible. Enough to break her heart by the looks of it. He started to move back, shaking his head. She looked up at him, a break in the tears allowing her to speak. He knew she was going to send him away, tell him that it wasn't working that he was so resentful for her, and he agreed.

"I'm sorry."

So that wasn't what he was expecting. He stared at her in surprise, causing her to sniff and bury her face in her hands.

"I know you must be so mad at me, I've been so bitchy to you. You gave up everything to make sure I was safe, and we were good for a while, but we just keep on going back to this place," She gestured wildly with her hands "this stage where we argue and ignore each other and it's my fault because you _are _right, I am being cruel and leading you on and there isn't any reason for it!" She curled around her legs again. He pulled her into his arms, holding on when she tried to escape.

"It's not your fault." He said. He had barely any idea why she thought it was, but if Emily had taped his drunken ramblings, and when he was drunk he usually lamented over Kat's near-constant rejection of their relationship, then he could understand why she was so torn up over this.

"It is. You're right and I'm a horrible person." She insisted.

"No." He argued right back. "You're brilliant and I love you."

Her eyes misted up and he feared another crying affair but then she kissed him roughly, desperately, like that was all she ever wanted to do. He kissed her back, trying to convey his love, his devotion, his never-ending adoration of her, everything she stood for, everywhere she went, every breath she took.

They pulled back and she laughed lightly. "I think...we can work it out. Just try not to grab at me?" She frowned. "We wouldn't have had this problem otherwise. I have issues with grabbing."

He nodded, continuing to stroke her hair. She looked up at him with a small smile. He grinned at her, rejoicing at her answering grin and the return of her old sparkle.

Embry got up way before Kat, leaving a note on the bedside table explaining how he was on patrol, but would be back soon. She smiled to herself and did basic stuff, showering, cleaning, making some meals for when she couldn't be bothered cooking later. After a few hours of household maintenance, a sharp and angry knock at her front door shook her from her happy and lethargic state. The appearance of a furious Rosalie teamed up with a worried Alice and a very irritated Leah woke her up so much she might never sleep again.

"Oh. Hi." She managed to croak out. Alice whisked her into the house and sat her down.

"What's wrong? I looked for you but only got images of you crying, and then you were gone and I couldn't get you." She looked so anxious that Kat felt twinges of guilt. She had not gone to the Garage after listening to that tape, opting to stay home and cry herself to death.

"We couldn't get permission to check on you until a while ago, and Leah hadn't thought there was anything wrong." Rosalie added; her annoyance clear.

"Sorry." Kat whispered. "Embry and I had some things to work out."

They looked confused.

"He and I have had some problems. I don't care to elaborate, but it was all too much."

Alice frowned. Rosalie displayed her famous scowl. Leah growled a little.

"He made you cry for that long? I saw that little git go on patrol a few hours ago, leaving you alone like that?" She snarled.

"I didn't know she was so bad until I came back." His deep voice replied. He emerged from the trees, staring at me in concern. "She hasn't been crying again?"

"No." Kat told him, smiling at him just like she used to. "I've been great." She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his massive torso, causing him to break out in laughter and Leah and the vampires to stare in confusion.

"We talked and we decided that we are a couple now." She told them. They all frowned.

"Great." Rosalie sighed. "Suppose we have to play nice with the mutts now."

Leah turned to her with a frown. "I'm a 'mutt' too you know."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you aren't-"

"I think you should leave." Kat said calmly. "You clearly can't accept our heritage, so I see no reason to accept yours, especially since I actually have a reason to hate vampires and the Pack has done nothing to hurt you."

"Kat-" Rosalie tried to say. Embry growled threateningly. Alice nodded solemnly and pulled her disbelieving sister away. Leah waved good-bye to Kat distractedly while running into the woods to phase and Embry turned to the beautiful girl in his arms.

"So...you love me?"


	9. Leaving her Insecurities

Embry grinned as Kat spluttered adorably. All of a sudden she went very quiet and stared at the ground.

"Kat, darling, are you okay?" He asked. She shrugged and tried to move away, his arms preventing her half-hearted escape.

"It's ok if it's too soon or something..." She mumbled into the bicep that was restraining her. "If you need some more time to figure out stuff."

Embry blinked. "You think I don't love you?" He stared at her. She shrugged again.

"I know you do because of the imprint, I'm just not sure if you like the imprint." She reasoned. It made sense in a weird twisted way, he supposed, if she had listened to his drunken complaints and taken them the wrong way. He could have kicked himself though. Here she was, trying to make an effort and when she stands up for him and tells him she loves him all he can do is tease her about it. He lifted her chin with a finger and made her look at him- totally ignoring the voice in his head screaming cliché- with a sincere smile.

"I love you Kat and I am beyond happy that you do love me back. I'm sorry that I've given you the impression that I hate this imprint and having to love you, when it is really the best thing in my life."

She looked up at him with a smile, not watery of shy like he expected but a full smile, just like her old ones.

"Brilliant. Sometimes my emotions go a little haywire, don't mind that." She grinned even wider until a thought struck her. She groaned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Rosalie. She hates the idea of you being werewolves and at this point I am just sick of vampires, what with you out on patrol. What if you get hurt?"

"I won't. We're built for fighting leeches." He looked so smug she really couldn't help herself.

"No you aren't." She blurted out. He stared at her.

"How would you know? What do you mean?"

"Leah told me the basic gist of the Tribal Legends and from what I can tell; your ancestor became a wolf to protect the tribe from a traitor, not a vampire. The vamp slaying came later. So you may have evolved to be suitable for killing them, but you are made for general protection."

He stared at her. "You thought that through."

"Not really. It just makes sense. If you were made to kill them you'd have some sort of vamp detector, but you just don't like how they smell. That's not really all that amazing since you are completely natural and they are anything but." She gestured wildly as she spoke and Embry snickered.

"You're so clever and cute too." He rubbed her arm. "What do you want to do about those damn leeches then?"

She sighed. "My kit arrived today. I'm going to make a potion. You should get some sleep. I'll call you if I need you." She led him up to the stairs while she grabbed a massive box and dumped it in the basement. She started to set up as Embry collapsed on their bed.

About five hours, a ruined head of hair, three burnt beakers and a collection of stoppered test tubes later Kat slid her lab glasses off and sat down, moaning in relief to be off her feet. A knock shook her from her tired daze.

"Come in Embry." she called out. He walked in, staring around at the lab tables and the vial and eyedroppers and the test tube rack stacked up.

"I finished." She told him triumphantly. He grinned.

"What did you finish?" He asked, removing the shoes from her feet and rubbing them. She sighed and gestured vaguely around.

"I made a highly acidic compound that is capable of killing or at least incapacitating vampires. It's derived from a scarcely known mixture used in high end explosive and marble melting. I just added a few of my favourites, full strength vinegar, so on, and if I test it I'll know for sure. Can you save me the next vamp you guys capture?"

Embry had to restrain himself from laughing and mussing her hair, she was so serious and excited at the same time with her mussed up hair and stained lab coat. He paused when he realised what she had asked him.

"No." He growled. "I am not letting you near a stinking vampire. If we lose control of it, it'd just kill you. You can give me a sample and I'll test it." He demanded. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but I want to have your assurance you'll tell me if it works or not, and don't try to spare my feelings."

"I wouldn't. If I did and you tried to take on a vamp and it didn't work I'd die." He told her seriously.

"Way to get dramatic on me pup. Calm down." She rubbed his back and stood up. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day."

He grinned and followed her. He would just have to take a few of the test tubes on patrol with him tomorrow.

Kat woke up in the middle of the night, and turned around to find out she was alone. She huffed. She was sick of it. She got up and changed into a pair of tight black jeans and an emerald green camisole, pulling on a pair of gloves. It was kind of impractical, she knew, to wear something strappy in La Push, but she liked it. The only part of her that ever got cold was her fingers anyway. Narele had known that, and so had given her the really comfortable black leather gloves. She flexed her fingers a bit and left the house, heading towards Sam's house. She didn't care that the wolves needed to patrol. She was sick of being alone, seeing as she only moved there to be around him. Big bad Sam better be shaking in his tough boots.


	10. Leaving Late Night Shifts

Sam felt a shiver run over his spine, almost like someone was out to get him. He shook himself and tightened his grip on Emily. No-one could hurt him, except a leech, which he didn't smell, or one of his wolves, who he hadn't done anything to. Emily could hurt him emotionally, of course, but why would she? He was just being paranoid.

Emily woke with a gasp as their front door was thrown open and shut. She tried to wake her husband, but him being the deep sleeper he was, he merely grunted at her and tugged her back down to him. She ripped herself out of his arms and shook his shoulder, before leaping out of bed and slipping on her robe. He grunted again, this time opening his eyes and blinking blearily at her.

"What Em?" He slurred. She frowned.

"I heard the front door open." She told him. He sighed.

"It's fine sweetheart, just the wind." He rolled over and ignored her. She hated it when he was dismissive of her human senses.

"Well I'll go check it myself then." She turned and tried to go downstairs, but before she reached the doorway, he was at her side, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "Oh, so you want to wake up now?" She whispered furiously at him, causing him to kiss her scars softly. Her face softened and she was about to say something to him when a voice interrupted from behind them.

"So sorry to barge in on you like this Emily, but I need to have a word with your good for nothing husband." Kat glared at Sam after sending Emily a bright but obviously fake smile.

"Kat? What has he done?" Emily asked, highly confused, and irritated at the timing.

"Here's the thing Alpha boy, I moved here only because of Embry, and then I'm continuously waking up without him, which I don't like. So put him on another patrol or work out a way for the patrols to function better, I don't care, otherwise I'll take every hour I spend alone out of your hide. Got it? Good. Now, I had better be going, and you really need to fix your locks."

After Kat walked back down their stairs, and presumably out of their house, Emily turned to Sam with a frown.

"I agree with her by the way."

"What?" he choked.

"I'd hate it if you kept on sneaking off in the middle of the night, so I don't like that others get the shifts _I_ don't want _you_ to do."

He sighed and nodded.

"Fine. I'll talk to Embry in the morning."

_Embry?_

_Sam? _The smaller, grey wolf perked up at the sound of his leader's mental voice. He opened his mind. _What are you doing out here at...midnight?_

_Em wouldn't let me come to tell you in the morning, but you are no longer on every midnight to morning shift, so I'm taking over for a while. Go home Embry._

Embry howled in satisfaction as he ran home to his girl. _Brilliant._

When the master bedroom window opened, Kat woke up. She froze, waiting for the next movement, which was the closing of the window. A large figure bent over her and she whimpered slightly, a feeling of déjà vu rushing to her. The memory of her brother's old best friend, a body builder by the name of Brian, who had drunkenly beaten and assaulted her rushed into her head and she curled up into a ball. Brian hadn't finished what he meant to do, as her brother walked into Kat's bedroom with perfect timing, but ever since, everybody knew not to sneak up on her in her sleep, as her brother, her boyfriend or her best friend would go after them. Kat herself was usually reduced to a quivering mass and unable to look after herself. She curled up into a ball and shook, staring up at the shadow with big, wet eyes.

Embry could have kicked himself when he saw Kat's reaction to his very early morning surprise. He didn't know all of her past and as he looked down at her petrified form, he realised he very possibly needed to. He flicked on her bedside light and watched as her eyes quickly took him in.

"Embry?" She whispered. He nodded, reaching out for her and frowning when she cringed back.

"Kat? I didn't mean to scare you. I just got off my shift is all."

She watched him carefully for a few long moments before throwing out her arms in the universal gesture of asking for a hug. He quickly complied, wrapping her neatly into him and rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just have had bad experiences with people waking me up. Please don't sneak up on me."

Embry nodded and kissed her hair, sighed inwardly. "You've had a tough life baby, and it's me who should be sorry." They stayed quit for a little while before Kat raised her head.

"Sam let you off you shift early? He got onto that quicker than I thought." She mused aloud. Embry laughed and his chest rumbled against her.

"That was you? I'd complain about you fighting my battles for me, but I really don't mind, especially if I get to cuddle up to you at night now."

She kissed him gently. "That's why I talked to him."

He responded for a moment before laying her back down on the bed and disappearing into their bathroom. She refused to fall asleep without him beside her. She struggled to keep her eyes open when he walked into their room.

"Baby, I know you're tired. I'm not going anywhere. You can sleep." He lay down next to her and tucked her into his side, throwing all the covers off and winding his arm under and around her waist. She relaxed into him and her comfortable sigh slowly turned into a soft snore. He chuckled and closed his eyes, completely content with her by his side.

Kat woke up slowly and shifted as she took in the feeling of having Embry by her side. She fell off the bed as he turned over.

"Hey...ow!" She whined. His eyes snapped open.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Please tell me I didn't hurt you too bad." He pleaded anxiously. She giggled and smacked his chest.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'm fine. What do you want to do today? I want to spend some time with you for once."

He grinned at her and jumped up. "Let's go to Emily's."

She frowned. "Probably not a good idea. She doesn't really like me. I mean, I made you get drunk, and I broke into her house...let's visit Leah and Seth!" She ran into the bathroom, leaving her very confused and slightly irritated imprint behind.

_**A/N: This is mostly fluff, I know, but I thought it would be nice to give them their moment before moving in on the heavy duty stuff. And since El beating up Sam got such a positive response, I decided Kat could do it too. **_

_**To explain a few things; Kat has had a pretty eventful life because of what her neighbourhood is like, so she will occasionally flip out. She hasn't really had as much go on as El though, which is why she still is fairly normal. **_

_**Sam ignored Emily's worries because he was tired, she does it a lot, and he is fairly over confident that he can handle anything. Of course, since he's met Narele and Kat, that confidence has been shaken a bit, but I see him as an arrogant character when he isn't governing the younger wolves. s**_

_**And finally, Sam is constantly putting Embry on night shifts because he hasn't had time to reschedule, Embry hasn't said anything, and there are less wolves since Paul and Jacob 'left' to do the shifts. **_

_**Sorry for the long A/N, and you don't have to read it, but I felt like being clearer. And I haven't written anything really for this story. I might add I still have had NO reviews, and I'm feeling kind of unloved. And because of the overwhelming lack of a response, this plot is going where I want it. This means probably no more love scenes, no lemons, and a big evil finale. Which will start next chapter...**_


	11. Leaving the Peace

Leah opened her door cautiously but smiled when she sat Kat. The smile may have dimmed somewhat when she noticed Embry, but they all ignored that.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked, only a hint of her sarcasm apparent.

"We're bored as all hell. Needed something to do. Is Seth around?" Kat asked, all in one breath. Embry growled at the connection and she laughed. Leah smiled.

"Come on in. Seth should be finished his shift any time."

Halfway through the cool afternoon, Kat's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kat? We need to talk to you." Alice said urgently. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Considering the note we ended on...no."

"I mean the entire pack. Everyone, and imprints probably too. We have a big problem and we need to warn you. Meet us at the Garage in an hour, please?" Kat could hear mumbling behind Alice before she hung up.

"I know you heard her. Embry, darling, tell all the wolves on duty will you, to meet me and Leah at Emily's. Leah, let's stop off at Kim's and Claire's." Both of the wolves nodded and Kat smiled grimly.

About half an hour later all the wolves and their imprints were assembled at Emily's. Kat stood in front of everyone.

"I need everyone to promise not to attack any of the vamps without _direct provocation_. That means and offhand comment should be ignored, seeing as we are all adults, excusing you darling," She nodded to Claire, "and you shouldn't look for excuses to attack. Okay?"

There were general mumblings agreeing. She grinned.

"Well then. Let's go."

Outside the Garage was an assembly of vampires. There were the Cullens of course, Carlisle and Esme with smiles readily on hand, Edward holding Bella in a purposely welcoming pose, Rosalie standing slightly behind Emmett, looking a mix between angry and regretful as she saw Kat and Leah, Emmett looking happy at the prospect of anything exciting. Jasper was standing with Alice next to Carlisle and Esme at the front, looking as awkward and tense as his wife. Kat rode on Embry's back, as did the other imprints. Claire seemed to be the only one having fun, Kim and Emily both sporting anxious frowns. Kat broke out into a grin when she saw Edward, which he returned. Alice leapt forward as the wolves started growling at the new vamps. Kat frowned at the few red-eyes.

"Katherine. I'm sorry about our fight, but that is so insignificant in comparison to this it isn't funny. The Volturi are coming. They worked out where you were, and it took longer than it should have, so I assume they are bringing Aro, Caius and Marcus. I'm sorry, but we are going to help you. You're one of us now." She smiled at Kat, who merely stared in horror.

"Besides, the Volturi are going down. They've been reigning too long. It's time they learnt their place." One of the Red-Eye vamps chimed in. Embry growled in agreement, causing a smile to flicker over Jasper's face.

"Can we fight together?" Another asked. Kat turned to look at Sam. He closed his eyes for a second.

_Guys? What do we think? _He asked.

_Hell yeah! I trust the Cullens, and we need to protect Kat._ Seth enthused. Edward laughed.

_Yes Sam. We need to. I don't want to live in fear of them coming after us all the time. _Embry added. There was a general feeling of agreement when Sam's eyes locked with Kat's and he nodded slightly. Edward stepped forward.

"Good. We need to train. Can I suggest we split into a few groups? Jasper, and Garrett can teach some of the wolves some techniques of more experienced vampires than last time we fought together. And I'm sure you have some tips to share with maybe some of our less experienced fighters? Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, I'm sure they'll be happy to learn." Edward sent a glare to his sister at the last part and people spread apart into different groups. Kat, Claire, Kim and Emily all sat down on the grass to the side to watch when Carlisle approached.

"Katherine, Edward was telling me about this poison of yours?" He asked cautiously. She grinned.

"It's Kat. And yes, I made some form of acid I'm guessing could be used to destroy...well, anything, but it was designed with your kind in mind. Sorry but I don't trust any of you." She shrugged and he laughed good naturedly.

"I completely understand, especially considering what Edward has told me of your past."

Kat frowned. _It's bad enough that you read my mind Ed, why must you destroy my privacy further?_

"Sorry Kat!" Edward called from the other side of the clearing. Emily looked at her oddly and was about to ask her about her past when Emmett appeared holding a completely different red eye in a headlock.

"Hey Kat. Carlisle, this guy was wandering around, and no-one is claiming him."

Carlisle looked into the other vamp's eyes. "You've fed recently." He said quietly.

The vamp snarled. "Some kid from Forks in the woods. What's it to you?"

Carlisle turned to Kat and the red eye licked his lips. She grinned viciously.

"Embry? Have you got a sample of my latest _concoction?_" She asked with a laugh in her voice. The red eye looked around and shivered when Embry and Edward walked over.

"He says he hasn't and gives me permission to run you home to collect some." Edward said smoothly. Kat stroked Embry's head.

"Are you faster or something? Why you?" She asked. Edward smiled.

"I am slightly faster than the average wolf or vampire, but he does need to practise some more." Embry nodded and licked Kat's hand before running off.

Kat grinned and jumped into Edward's outstretched arms with another laugh.

"I just hope Bella doesn't get too mad at me." He admitted before starting to run.

Sitting in Edward's arms while he ran was almost completely different to sitting on Embry's back. The speed was similar, but on Embry it was like riding an extremely fast horse, whereas with Edward, it was like...the closest comparison was being a passenger in a race car, only faster. It was less comfortable for Kat, but she was too busy talking to Edward to notice.

"So...how fast are you?" She asked.

He laughed. "We've never measured exactly. We probably should."

"Definitely. I want to compare. Do energy drinks work on you to make you faster?"

Another laugh. "Not at all."

"Am I particularly amusing to you?"

"Definitely. We're here." He let her down gently in front of her house. She ran in, disregarding the idea that he could go through her stuff. By the time she collected all she wanted to, Edward was leaning against her kitchen counter holding Narele's prototype for a remote controlled gun. She blushed.

"That's Narele's. Actually, good idea." Kat gave her armful to Edward and went into the weapons cache part of the house. She grabbed a random collection of weapons, only pausing to think of the other imprints and to grab more for them. When she was ready, she grabbed a massive box and filled it up before letting Edward pick her up again.

Embry paced as he waited for Kat and Edward to return. She ran to him with a big smile and started to unload the box. He had a feeling this would be a long couple of days. Kat turned to the vamps.

"Could you all spit in this bucket? Thanks."

She went back to sorting the tools into four piles. The vamps stared at each other, but with Edward's nod and amused grin, they complied.

Kat smiled at the bucket, which seemed to be slowly thinning.

"That would be the venom's acidic properties." Carlisle commented. She nodded.

"Could you pass me the pile of bullets? Maybe a handful at a time." He smiled at her and passed them before she'd finished her sentence.

"Thanks. You know what? Just drop them in the venom. Don't splash yourself. I'll be back." Kat stood and left Carlisle to his new job. He wondered how he'd been roped into doing a menial task for a human. He never wanted to kill or even hurt a human but he generally liked to stay away from them as much as possible. That was part of why he was so rich. He never really donated to charity. Sure, if he passed a busker or a homeless person he might throw some change but he hadn't given any substantial amount to anyone in particular. He looked at the laughing imprints. Maybe he needed to spend more time with humans, see why he was sustaining. Edward had the right idea sometimes.

"Thanks Dad." He heard his son laugh. Kat was good to have around while Bella was in her newborn stage. Edward hadn't laughed this much in ages.

"Sorry about the wait Carlisle. I got you some gloves." Kat handed him a pair of thick black gloves. He slipped them on.

"Now you won't get scarring from the venom." She smiled brightly as he continued to put the bullets in the bucket. She slipped on heavy duty gloves of her own and slipped her hand in, taking handfuls of bullets out and laying them on the sheets of paper she set out. This was the start of a long job, Carlisle guessed.


	12. Leaving Helplessness

Emily and Kim stood in front of Kat wearing protective leather bike gear, Emily holding Claire. They had the bike helmets on, big boots, gloves, the lot. Kat grinned at them, her own helmet sitting on her bike's seat. There were three large boxes, covered in different coloured wrapping paper with bows on. She picked up the blue one and handed it to Emily. The purple one was given to Kim and Claire eagerly took the pink one. They opened them at varying paces.

"Kat." Kim groaned. "This is too much. And the bike gear. Are you trying to create successors or something?" Her box had a handheld pistol with lots of extra bullets, and a long knife which glinted over suspiciously in the sun. Emily found another pistol, again with extra bullets and two shorter knives which were just as shiny. They turned to Claire with expressions amusingly between horror and worry when they found her cuddling a teddy bear that was bigger than her. Kat laughed.

"I'm not _that _messed up. You guys need protection, and the guys need to be able to fight without being distracted. This is only as a last precaution; I don't expect you to fight or anything. Now the bullets are covered in vamp venom, but the blades needed something else. I've got my own mix on them, and if you screw off the handles, you'll find a vial of it. In an emergency, throw it on a vamp. If you are being attacked by a human you could throw it on them, but I'd rather you didn't. It is fatal." Kat laughed and started flipping her knife in the air.

"What about you? What have you got?" Emily asked cautiously.

"I've got..." Kat pulled out a machine gun which she slung over her shoulder, a string of bullets which she threw around her waist and hips, a few knives which she secreted in her boots and gloves, and a pistol or three which locked into her thick leather belt. She lastly grabbed a fire starter with an unrecognisable add on, and a single bullet, larger than the rest and shiny like the knives. She also pulled out a small black pad with a black sphere attached.

"This is my remote controlled bullet. I worked it out last night. Narele left all her write ups behind. I don't have her talent, no-one does, but I made another which is at home, and that's enough. I'm going to fight tonight. I have to. If I sat around waiting I'd go mad."

"Kat You can't!" Kim complained. The wolves walked over in that moment, in their human forms for the first noticeable time in three days. Kat had been working on her weapons the entire time, and the other imprints had been cooking and cleaning and distracting themselves. The fight was scheduled for that night, just after midnight and Sam had ordered rest as some of the vamps patrolled. Embry took Kat into his arms.

"What can't she do? My Kat can do anything." He murmured the last part into her hair. Kim was not to be deterred by her own cuddling werewolf, or Kat's death glares.

"She can't fight tonight!" Kim blurted, causing everyone to freeze and Kat to growl incoherent threats under her breath.

"I bloody well can! If you don't let me, I'll sneak out. I'm not letting you monopolise me." She snarled at Embry. He shook his head lightly.

"Of course you are fighting. Come on, let's go to bed." He dragged her onto her bike and slipped his arms around her, taking a hold of the handles and driving it back to their house.

"Why are you letting me?" She demanded as soon as he let her off the bike. He kissed her unresponsive lips and sighed.

"I ...met someone today." He admitted. She paled and glared at him.

"So you don't care about me anymore, Mr. Imprints Are Us? Fine, whatever." She turned to go when he touched her cheek gently.

"No, not like that. I met someone I thought was dead. We both did. She wishes she was, but she convinced me to let you fight. Said she'd look after you." He told her softly. Her eyes widened but no colour returned to her cheeks.

"El?"

"Yeah. Wait a mo'." He paused, taking in a deep breath and he started to whistle. It started off fairly monotonous and low but quickly became all Kat could hear. She covered her ears when Narele appeared in the trees. It wasn't Narele as she last saw her, happy and English, or even scarred and made of stone, but El as she was deep down in her heart. She had slight proud smile gracing her beautiful face and was wearing a long white gown, simple in design. Her hair was loose for once, hanging around her knees like it did when they were children and she had a large grey wolf by her side, with one of her smooth pale hands resting on his shoulder. The most shocking thing was that Kat could see the forest behind her. El was a ghost, as was Paul.

"Hello my friend." Narele smiled. Paul nodded at his pack mate.

"El." Kat whispered.

"I am here to protect you. It is, how you say, my purpose in the afterlife. Since I was killed by the power hungry Volturi, I will aid you to destroy them. Only then can I move on."

"And Paul?" She asked. El smiled sadly and kissed his head.

"He is stuck with me. He cannot move on until I do. This is the problem of all imprints, whether they have met yet or not. I am thankful I got to meet him in your world before condemning him to this one."

"Thank you for looking after her Narele. But we need to rest now. Will you wake us when it is time?" Embry asked, his arms winding back around Kat's waist.

"Of course friend. Paul will howl, and we will guide you. Sleep well." She walked backward with Paul, perfectly co-ordinated until they faded from sight completely.


	13. Leaving This World

Embry woke suddenly to a shrill howl. It pieced through his body and he realised, through the sheer fact of Kat remaining asleep, that it must have been Paul. He kissed his love softly.

"Em'ry? Wass goin' on?" She mumbled. He smiled, although somewhat sadly.

"It's time. Come on Kat."

She grumbled and rolled out of bed, and would have fallen to the floor, were it not for werewolf quick reflexes. She muttered a thanks as she slipped into her gear and armed herself. Embry quickly stripped and phased, nudging her hand with his nose when she appeared ready. She kissed his head.

"Right then. Let's go."

Narele stood in the woods again, her hand at its place on Paul's shoulder. She smiled gently.

"Friends. Shall we?" She beckoned gracefully to the woods. Embry nodded and Kat frowned.

"Is this...Are we the only ones who can see you?"

Narele inclined her head slightly. "Except for the three particular Italian _Murderers_," Her voice became deep and cruel, like old Narele, before returning to its light and wise state, "We are completely invisible. Embry, for the sake of appeasing your worry, Paul shall give you updates that only you can hear." Paul whined and pawed the ground. "He wishes for you to say goodbye to the others for him, after we leave."

The live ones nodded quietly and El turned on her heel. They followed.

The Cullens watched as the wolves and Kat approached. Their guests stared in confusion at the one human, and Edward frowned at the phantom presence he felt in Kat's mind.

_Mr. Edward, please disregard my presence. I am merely here to assist my friends, and to help Paul and I move on._

His frown deepened but he nodded unnoticeably. The presence _smiled _for the best way to describe it. His musings were cut short by the Arrival.

"Carlisle! How pleasant to see you, but under such circumstances. Pity." Aro smiled. Carlisle inclined his head.

"Indeed my old friend. I hear you wish to turn a friend of ours?"

"Yes, yes. It has been on the agenda for some time, but I wished to make my own acquaintance with her. I assume you are Katherine?" he turned to Kat. She smiled.

"I prefer Kat."

"Of course. But what do you think of our proposal?" His smile grew in both size and creepiness, Kat thought, causing Edward to chuckle. She felt El's anger beside her, and Paul's own matching fury.

"I must decline. Yours is not the life I wish to lead. Apologies." She bowed her head and moved back to Embry. Marcus' eyes focussed on them. Caius growled. Aro frowned.

"Decline? My dear, the invitation was merely a formality, seeing as you know our secret, you must either be turned or be killed." He spread his hands, as if to say, 'what can you do?'.

Embry growled.

"Aro, the wolves." Caius snarled. Aro turned back to Carlisle.

"Ah yes. As if the girl wasn't bad enough, but I see you bring werewolves. Are you plotting against us dear friend?"

"Of course not. These are shape-shifters, dedicated to protecting Kat, not werewolves bent on destroying our kind. Unless you plan to attack, you have nothing to fear."

"Attack? Carlisle, we would never-" Aro began. At that precise moment, Paul howled as the moon glinted on his silver form, and the pack caught sight of him. They howled in response and Caius snarled back.

"Cut the diplomacy Aro, they are planning an attack!" He cried, leaping forward. Paul grabbed his arm, and although he was invisible to the pack again, Caius felt it, and everyone could see his arm being thrown to the floor. The war had started.

Kat leapt in, drawing her knives and stalking toward Marcus, when he looked at her, and then Embry, and straight at El and Paul.

"You are happy. Together with such love like that I have never seen before. Kill me human, so I may see my beloved again, and kill the traitor so we may punish him in everlasting hell."

Kat happily obliged and drove her knife into his skull before twisting it and throwing him to El, who lit a spark and set him on fire. The rest of the pack and the good vamps were busy fighting the Volturi guard, but Paul had Caius trapped against a tree, and Edward was holding Aro next to them.

Kat took out two of her guns and calmly placed them against the skulls of her enemies. She pulled the one on her left first, Caius fell to the ground before El and Paul started ripping him apart. Aro looked into her eyes.

"You girl, do not know what we know. You would have been great, but now you are only human." He tried to spit at her, but Edward covered his mouth. Aro wretched free.

"The Vampires will fall as the Volturi dies. With no-one to guard them, all will fall into chaos." He told her. She nodded.

"Probably. But you won't need to worry about that." As her finger tightened, his hand shot out. El looked up as his hand closed around Kat's throat before Edward could do anything and she stepped into where her friend had been. She closed her eyes, and ripped out the still heart of Aro, before lighting it on fire in front of his eyes. Edward went to Kat's aid as the rest of the battle ceased and Embry howled in his imprint's pain. No-one noticed the loss of the two phantoms except Katherine.


	14. Leaving the Fight and the Story

_**A/N Sorry, but the end is nigh. I had to write this in Kat's POV, there was no other half decent way to do it. I know the ONE person who voted in my poll wanted Narele back and probably permanently at that, but I couldn't keep her from moving on, especially since she was so happy with Paul. So Narele is gone, the Volturi is defeated, no-one knows the causalities and Kat was last seen farewelling her departed friends as she fell unconscious.**_

_**Kat's POV.**_

Everything was black and heavy. My eyes wouldn't open and as I regained some sense of normalcy, I noted a curious aching feeling around my neck, not to mention the sharp pain on the back of my head. The last thing I remembered was...Aro strangling me...El ripping out his heart...burning...flames and pain...El and Paul disappearing, forever. I sought out with my mind.

_Edward! What's happening?_

I hoped he could answer. A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Welcome back Kitty-Kat. We thought we lost you for a while there, it was touch and go." Edward told me easily.

_What happened? Why can't I talk? Is Embry okay? What about everyone else?_

"Hush Kitty. Everyone is fine. Embry is worried out of his few wits, you can't talk because you are dehydrated and I think you know most of what happened. Why don't you try and open your eyes?" He suggested. I struggled for a bit, forcing those bloody lids as wide open as I could get them. The first thing I saw was Embry, sitting by my bedside, holding my hand, although he gripped it so tightly why I didn't feel it before I don't know. He stared into my eyes and smiled cautiously. I attempted to grin back and sighed heavily when my mouth failed to co-operate. Embry stroked my cheek, his smile softening. I tried to convey my love for him with my eyes, and he seemed to understand, so I allowed myself to fall back into a deep sleep.

I awoke to the smell of pancakes, which for me was very odd. I hadn't smelt those in years, since my childhood. I smiled and sat up as Embry walked into the room, holding a plate and smiling upon finding me awake.

"Hey. You up to my cooking? Edward said I shouldn't try to kill you so soon..." He grinned and I nodded, gesturing for him to come forward. We sat together for a little while, him feeding me, me leaning against his –let's face it- completely ripped chest.

"Hey Kat?" He said after a while, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married."

_**A/N I was gonna continue this, but come on, there aren't enough people who have read this, let alone reviewed. There's no point dragging it on. The next part should be much to most people's tastes. I welcome a new imprint, and yes she has issues, but she'll be less dark, and a lot younger. You also will find out what happened to Kat and Embry. Please tune in.**_


End file.
